The Kitchen Quickie
by Radio Tyrant
Summary: Spyro finds an aroused Elora in the kitchen Spyro and Elora porn one shot


Spyro finds Elora alone in the kitchen, tidying the counter after dinner. You pause for a second to admire the way her body is squeezed into the tight, short dress that has distracted you all night.

She looks up at you and smiles. "Oh. Hi Spyro."

"Need a hand, Elora?" you ask. But your intentions are anything but helpful.

"No, I'm almost done thanks," she replies. "I'll be out again in a second."

You look behind you to make sure that no-one is coming, then join Elora behind the counter, standing beside her. "I think I'll give you a hand anyway," you insist, placing your hand on her waist and pulling her to you. Her body is firm and warm beneath your palm.

"Spyro, what are you doing?" she asks warily.

"Just giving you a hand," you reply as you begin to stroke up and down the side of her body. It's a bold move, and you're asking for a slapped face. But fuck it — she's made you so horny that you're prepared to take the risk.

"You might've had a bit too much to drink," she suggests, trying unsuccessfully to move away from you.

"You might be right," you reply. Actually, you're pretty sober, but being drunk would serve as some kind of excuse for what you're about to try next. You slide your hand down to her ass and give it a firm squeeze.

"Spyro!" she gasps. "You can't just… just…"

"Just what?" you ask, fondling her sexy bottom through her dress. You've wanted to do this for so long. If she punches you in the balls now, it will all have been worth it.

"You can't just walk up to a girl and start" — she fumbles for the words — "taking liberties!"

"Why not?" you counter, hoping that engaging her in conversation will allow you to keep groping for longer. You slide your hand from cheek to cheek, exploring the curvature of her delightful derriere. You can't believe she's letting you do this.

"What do you mean, why not?" she replies disbelievingly. "You just can't!"

"Elora, I'm not sure that I want to live in a world where I can't grope a beautiful woman. Do you mind if I take a look at your panties?" you ask brazenly, surprising even yourself.

She's rightfully dumbstruck. "Do I mind… what?"

You don't wait for an answer that would probably be in the negative anyway. You tug her dress up around her waist, revealing a pretty pair of pink-striped cotton knickers, riding up slightly between her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" whispers Elora, still standing facing the counter as her underwear is exposed. She puts her face in her hands, blushing furiously.

You start squeezing and stroking her ass through her panties. "You've got a nice butt, Elora. You know it, don't you? That's why you've been teasing me all night with it."

"Spyro, I haven't been teasing you!" she protests.

"Oh. Okay," you reply, a little disappointed. "Sorry. My bad."

You press two fingers between her legs and she clamps her thighs together in an attempt to block access to her pussy. In response, you shove your knee between her thighs and force her legs apart fairly easily, then slide your whole hand between her legs and begin rubbing her through her panty gusset.

"Spyro, you can't!" she objects.

"No-one seems to be stopping me," you reply. It's true — she's made very little attempt to prevent you from having your way with her. Things are going absolutely swimmingly.

"Stop," she says weakly, but she doesn't move as you continue to stroke her, feeling her heat and dampness through her panties. You position yourself behind her and press yourself against her. The bulge in your pants pokes into her ass crack. Slowly you grind it up and down.

"Do you know what this is?" you ask, holding her against you with a hand on her stomach.

"Yes," she whispers.

"What is it?" you prompt.

She waits a few seconds before quietly

replying. "It's your dick."

"It's yours if you want it," you offer, thrusting against her, feeling her buttocks squish as you push your hips against them.

She doesn't reply.

"Do you want it?" you persist.

Silence again. You take that to mean assent. You undo your pants and let them fall to your ankles, quickly followed by your underpants. Your cock is rock hard and angry. You rub it against her buttocks, using it to poke her panties into her crack, then slip it between her thighs, rubbing your knob against her camel-toe.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispers, squirming as your big dick prods at her nether regions.

"Bend forward," you command. Elora does nothing to resist as you adjust her into position, elbows on the counter with her legs spread and ass out. You slide your cock into her panties through a leg hole and thrust it up and down between her cheeks, squeezing her buttocks around your shaft with both hands. You could play with her sexy butt all night.

You hear laughter from the other room and are reminded that the two of you are not the only people in the house. If you don't want to be interrupted you had better get a move on. You pull your cock out of her panties and wriggle them down to mid-thigh, exposing her naked ass in all its glory. You can't resist giving it another firm squeeze, this time delighting in the feel of her soft skin.

"Wait — what if someone — " she begins.

"Shhh!" You force your hand between her legs and worm your fingers between her pussy lips and into her slit. She's very wet down there.

"You're dripping, Elora. I knew you were a slutty girl," you taunt.

"Now hang on!" she objects indignantly. "If you grope any girl's butt for long enough she's going to get turned on, but that doesn't mean — Oh!"

You've stopped her complaining by quickly aiming your cock and thrusting forward hard, sinking deep into her warm, wet cunt, snagging and drawing her inner pussy lips in with you. You take her by the hips and start thrusting, slowly at first. After several long strokes, you quickly decide that the sensation of Elora's pussy wrapped around your prick is one of your ten favorite things.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," whimpers Elora to herself as she's repeatedly penetrated while bent over the kitchen counter. As you pick up the pace the only other sound is that of your hips smacking against her quivering ass cheeks.

"You can't just — uh — bend a girl over and — uh — start fu — uh — fucking her!" she grunts.

"Are any of these rules written down somewhere?" you ask, grabbing her tits through her dress and using them as hand-holds.

"No! It's — oh-oh — obvious!"

"Well, I must admit I didn't think it would be this easy," you reply. You sneak a hand down and start tracing circles around her stiff, protruding clit, using pussy juice as lubricant.

"Ohhhhh," Elora sighs, her body shuddering.

Suddenly a voice calls out from the other room. "Elora, are you in there?"

She gasps in fright, then shouts back, "Stay there, I'm cumming in a sec!"

You don't want to make a liar of her. Your fingers dance over her clit in a blur as you shove your cock as deep into her pussy as you can, then pump her with a series of short thrusts, withdrawing less than halfway for each.

"Ohhh — ohhh — ohhhhh!" she whimpers, shivering all over as her orgasm washes through her, making her instantly a lot wetter down there, coating your balls with juice. Without waiting for her to finish coming you decide to focus on yourself, pumping in and out of her quivering cunt as fast as you can, and in a few seconds, you are coming too.

"Unnngghhh Elora!" you groan, your cock pulsing and twitching as you pump her full of sperm. It's been a few days since you last came, so she receives the maximum amount of gooey white love. You keep thrusting the whole time, her nether regions getting squelchier and squelchier, your commingled fluids oozing down her inner thighs.

You take a few gasping breaths when you're done, then pull your cock out of her. A string of semen briefly connects your cock and her gaping hole before breaking and dropping down her leg. Her twitching pussy is oozing cum, and her ass and thighs are coated with it.

There's a roll of paper towels on the bench nearby. You peel off a few sheets to wipe her clean, then get another and stuff it between her legs before pulling her panties back up into place and her dress back down over them. Then you wipe off your cock and tuck it away while she straightens up.

Elora looks a bit dazed. You take her in your arms and kiss her deeply, your tongues entwined as you pant into each others' mouths hotly. It occurs to you that this might've been a better way to begin the encounter, but you don't have any complaints regarding how things panned out.

"Are there any other dumb rules I need to know about?" you finally ask her.

She ponders a minute.

"Umm… no blowjobs in the bathroom later?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

The end


End file.
